Facebook des nations : Spécial Moyen Orient reupload
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Jordanie crée un groupe spécial pour les nations du Moyen-Orient, afin qu'ils puissent régler leurs problèmes sans l'intervention des États-Unis ou de l'Union Européenne. Mais entre les différents conflits, les crises d'indépendances, les piratages informatiques et les relations amoureuses improbables, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.


_L'autre fiction du même nom a été supprimée. Celle-ci est exactement la même, avec des trucs en plus et un nouveau format.  
_

* * *

 **Facebook des nations**

 _ **Israël**_ _a créé le groupe «_ _Proche & M_ _oyen-Orient »_

 _ **Israël**_ _a ajouté_ _ **Palestine**_ _et 20 autres personnes au groupe «_ _Proche & M_ _oyen-Orient »_

 **Turquie :** ?

 **Liban :** Euh ?

 **Koweït :** OH

 **Koweït :** ON ME COMPTE COMME UN PAYS A PART ENTIÈRE

 **Koweït :** JE SUIS ÉMOTION

 **Irak :** Qu'est ce que tu fiches là, toi ?

 **Iran :** Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche tous ici, en fait…

 _ **Irak**_ _aime ça_

 **Afghanistan :** Qui ose me déranger en pleine prière à ses risques et périls ?

 **Égypte :** Il se passe quoi, encore ?

 **Syrie :** Il faut bombarder qui ?

 **Jordanie :** Calmez-vous, c'est mon idée.

 _ **Israël**_ _aime ça_

 **Jordanie :** L'idée était de créer un groupe privé juste pour nous, où on pourrait discuter et régler nos problèmes par nous-mêmes sans intervention occidentale.

 **Israël :** Exactement. Et autant vous dire que les règles seront très strictes : On s'insulte pas, on se bat pas et on pirate pas les comptes des autres.

 **Iran :** Ça me fait mal de le dire mais je suis d'accord, pour une fois.

 **Israël :** Moooh, ça me touche ! ;)

 **Iran :** N'abuse pas trop non plus. On redeviendra pas amis.

 **Palestine :** Ça me semble être une bonne initiative aussi…

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Par contre y a des femmes dans ce groupe, c'est hram. Qui a eu cette idée ?

 **Syrie :** Si t'as un problème avec la gente féminine tu peux partir tout de suite.

 _ **Palestine**_ _,_ _ **Liban**_ _,_ _ **Yémen**_ _et_ _ **Algérie**_ _aiment ça_

 **Maroc** : Minute… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, nous ?

 _ **Algérie**_ _,_ _ **Tunisie**_ _,_ _ **Mauritanie**_ _et_ _ **Libye**_ _aiment ça_

 **Israël :** C'est une idée de États-Unis. Il veut vous intégrer pour agrandir la zone du Moyen-Orient.

 **Algérie :** C'est débile.

 _ **Maroc**_ _,_ _ **Tunisie**_ _,_ _ **Mauritanie**_ _et_ _ **Libye**_ _aiment ça._

 **Israël :** Bah… C'est États-Unis qui m'a dit de le faire…

 **Algérie :** Ouais et si États-Unis te demande de te jeter dans un volcan, tu le fais ?

 **Iran :** Fais-le !

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Ne le fais pas !

 **Jérusalem :** Arrêtez de vous battre ! Ce groupe est ici pour ramener la paix entre nous.

 **Israël :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

 **Jérusalem :** Je suis une ville cosmopolite. Je suis libre et indépendante.

 _ **Koweït**_ _aime ça_

 **Israël :** Non, t'es ma capitale. Rentre à la maison.

 **Jérusalem :** Ça aussi, c'est États-Unis qui l'a dit ?

 _ **Palestine**_ _,_ _ **Jordanie**_ _,_ _ **Iran,**_ _ **Syrie**_ _et 109 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Israël :** …

 **Israël :** J'vous déteste tous.

 **Qatar :** Et bah il est mal parti, ce groupe…

* * *

 _ **Arabie Saoudite**_ _a retiré_ _ **Qatar**_ _de sa liste d'amis._

 _ **Égypte**_ _,_ _ **Émirats Arabes Unis**_ _et_ _ **Bahreïn**_ _aiment ça._

 **ONU :** C'est quoi encore le problème ?

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Il est en lien avec les réseaux terroristes. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

 **Qatar :** C'est faux ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Tu es ami avec Iran. Pas besoin de preuves.

 **Iran :** Non mais allez-y, dites tout de suite que je suis un terroriste.

 **Égypte :** Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire…

 **Arabie Saoudite :** C'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Un terroriste et un mécréant !

 **Iran :** Tu veux te battre ?

 **ONU :** BON STOP. Arabie Saoudite, je demande des explications.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Il faut le contrôler. Il fait des trucs louches depuis quelques temps.

 **Qatar :** C'est une accusation très grave. Tes fausses preuves ont intérêt à être convaincantes.

 **Iran :** Et c'est pas avec ton argent que tu vas t'en tirer.

 **Égypte :** Tu as des comptes à rendre aussi, Iran.

 **Iran :** Toi, je pisse sur tes pyramides.

 **Égypte :** Et moi je pisse sur ta citadelle.

 **Qatar :** Non mais c'est quoi ce langage ?!

 **Iran :** Je brûle ton drapeau.

 **Égypte :** Je brûle tes mosquées.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** …

 **Iran :** Irak, il m'embête le monsieur.

 **Irak :** Laisse mon frère tranquille, Toutankhamon.

 **ONU :** Irak, je vous prie de quitter ce statut. Ceci est une affaire privée et sérieuse, pas une discussion de bistrot.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Oui donc. Euh… Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

 **Égypte :** On s'apprêtait à dire qu'on va isoler diplomatiquement Qatar jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ses crimes.

 **Qatar :** C'est extrêmement cruel. Je vais devoir subvenir à mes besoins en mangeant du caviar à tous les repas, comme les pauvres.

 **Iran :** Je vous en empêcherais.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** On t'empêchera de nous en empêcher.

 **Iran :** J'ai la bombe nucléaire.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** NON MAIS LA C'EST DE LA PROVOCATION.

 **Égypte :** Non mais c'est faux. Il bluffe.

 _ **Iran**_ _a envoyé une photo._

 **Égypte :** …Ah.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Pas la peine d'essayer de nous impressionner. Je suis toujours sûr que tu mens, Iran.

 **Israël :** Je peux témoigner que c'est vrai.

 **Iran :** Y a beaucoup trop de pays en ''i'' là, je vois même plus mon propre nom.

 **Irak :** Minute… Il vient de dire quoi, là ?

 **Israël :** Moi ? J'ai rien dit du tout.

 **Irak :** Mouais…

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Comment il sait ce genre de détail, Iran ? Vous avez une relation privée, les deux rejetés du Moyen-Orient ?

 **Égypte :** C'est dégoûtant de vous imaginer tous les deux…

 **Qatar :** Aussi dégoûtant que t'imaginer avec Turquie.

 _ **Arabie Saoudite**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 ** _Palestine_** _a publié sur le mur de_ ** _Israël :_** _« Comment appelle-t-on des juifs qui se battent ? La guerre des étoiles. »_

 _ **Jordanie**_ _,_ _ **Lib**_ _ **an**_ _et 1945 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Israël :** …

 **Israël :** Antisémite.

 **Palestine :** Je t'aime aussi.

 **Israël :** Pas moi.

 **Afghanistan :** Je m'écroule de rire xD

 **Liban :** Je la note, celle-ci.

 **Irak :** Je fais une capture d'écran

 **Israël :** …Mais défendez-moi !

 **Palestine :** Mais c'était pas méchant rho…

 **Israël :** Très bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'un arabe sans bras ? Un beurre allégé.

 **Palestine :** Ah c'est comme ça.

 **Palestine :** Qu'est-ce qu'un juif sur un tas de cendres ? Un dur à cuire.

 **Israël :** Que fait-on quand on voit un arabe sur un vélo ? On le poursuit parce que c'est le nôtre.

 **Palestine :** Quel est le point commun entre les juifs et les chaussures ? Y en a plus en 39 qu'en 45.

 **Israël :** Combien faut-il d'arabes pour repeindre un mur ? Ça dépend à quelle vitesse on les lance.

 **Palestine :** Que fait un juif en érection qui fonce dans un mur ? Il se casse le nez.

 **Israël :** Mohammed, Oussama et Abdel sont dans une voiture. Qui conduit ? La police.

 **Iran :** Bon fermez-là, ça me fait des notifications.

 **Palestine :** T'avais qu'à pas commenter.

 _ **Israël**_ _aime ça_

 **Israël :** T'avais qu'à les désactiver.

 _ **Palestine**_ _aime ça_

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Faut pas grand-chose pour qu'ils s'entendent, au final…

 _ **Jordanie**_ _aime ça_

* * *

 ** _France_** _a envoyé un poke à_ ** _Algérie_**

 **Algérie :** Laisse-moi tranquille…

* * *

 ** _Nicolas Sarkozy_** _a ajouté une photo avec_ ** _Libye_**

 **Tunisie :** Euh…

 **Tunisie** : Libye ? Tu me trompes ?

 **Libye :** C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il m'a manipulé avec ses belles paroles. Mais c'est terminé.

 **Tunisie :** Je me sens trahi. :'(

 **Libye :** Y a rien eu entre lui et moi, promis !

 **Tchad :** Cette photo dit tout le contraire.

 **Libye :** Mêle-toi de tes affaires, toi.

* * *

 ** _Oman_** _a publié sur le mur de_ ** _Yémen_** _: « Quel est le pays le plus cool du monde ? Le Yémen (Yeah man). »_

 **Yémen** : Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou te renier…

* * *

 ** _Iran_** _et_ ** _Israël_** _sont en couple_

 _ **Qatar**_ _,_ _ **Liban**_ _,_ _ **Syrie**_ _et 785 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Maroc :** Décidément, il se passe tout et n'importe quoi au Moyen-Orient…

 **Angleterre :** C'est quoi, ça ? Mon but c'était de faire en sorte que vous vous entre-tuiez pour vendre des armes, pas organiser des mariages.

 _ **SDN, États-Unis, Russie** et **France** aiment ça_

 **Irak :** Je n'approuve absolument pas cette union.

 **Syrie :** Faites-nous des beaux enfants !

 **Jordanie :** Oh c'est magnifique !

 **Palestine :** La paix entre nos religions est-elle donc possible ?

 **Israël :** ALORS JE VOUS ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE.

 **Israël :** Il ne se passe rien entre nous. Ce n'est qu'une farce faite par un sale pirateur. Et vous êtes tous suspects.

 **Afghanistan :** Encore heureux que ce soit une blague…

 **Qatar :** Pourquoi Iran ne dit rien ?

 **Irak :** Il est tombé dans les pommes après avoir vu ce statut du diable.

 _ **Arabie Saoudite**_ _aime ça_

 **Palestine :** En effet c'est pas très halal, cette affaire.

 **Israël :** Réveille-le, il faut que je lui parle.

 **Jordanie :** Pour officialiser officiellement votre couple ? :D

 **Israël :** On est pas en couple.

 **Iran :** On est pas en couple.

 **Jordanie :** Awwwn trop mignon ils répondent la même chose en même temps.

 **Syrie :** Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

 **Palestine** **:** Je crois que vous avez des fans...

 **Irak :** Manquait plus que ça.

 **Iran :** Je vais trouver ce coupable, l'attacher à un missile et le balancer sur mars.

 **Israël :** Je vais t'aider !

* * *

 ** _Afghanistan_** _aime la page : « Les ceintures explosives »_

 **Syrie :** C'est la mode maintenant ?

 **Irak :** Il paraît.

* * *

 ** _Arabie Saoudite_** _aime la page : « L'argent »_

 _ **Qatar**_ _,_ _ **Émirats Arabes Unis**_ _,_ _ **Bahreïn**_ _et_ _ **Israël**_ _aiment également cette page._

* * *

 ** _Iran_** _et_ ** _Israël_** _sont divorcés_

 _ **Irak**_ _,_ _ **A**_ _ **ngleterre**_ _,_ ** _Afghanistan_** _et 630 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Jordanie :** Oh, j'espère que ça ira mieux entre vous :(

 **Syrie :** Oh zut alors. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Je présume que le pirateur court toujours

 **Iran :** Tu présume drôlement bien.

 **Israël :** Mais il perd rien pour attendre.

 **Iran :** On va faire une coalition.

 **Israël :** Dirigée par moi.

 ** _États-Unis_** ** _aime ça_**

 **Iran :** Euh non. Hors de question.

 **Israël :** Il faut bien que quelqu'un dirige.

 **Iran :** Et pourquoi ce serait toi ?

 **Jordanie :** Aïe, dispute de couple :/

 **Israël :** On est pas en couple.

 **Iran :** On est pas en couple.

 **Irak :** Mon frère n'est certainement pas en couple avec le démon.

 **Israël :** C'est moi que tu traite de démon ?!

 **Irak** : Il a déjà dérivé du droit chemin en devenant chiite après sa crise d'adolescence, hors de question qu'il devienne juif.

 **Iran :** La ferme, Irak. C'est moi qui dirige la coalition, point final.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Je peux tirer à pile ou face si vous voulez.

 **Liban :** J'veux pas vous interrompre mais les problèmes de couple de ces deux idiots détournent notre attention des questions importantes.

 _ **Palestine**_ _aime ça._

 **Syrie :** C'est peut être ça le but du pirateur.

* * *

 ** _France_** _a envoyé un poke à_ ** _Liban_**

 **Algérie :** Ah ok.

 **Algérie :** Et moi qui pensais que c'était moi ta colonie préférée.

 **Algérie :** Je me sens profondément trahie.

 **France :** Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole ! Faudrait savoir.

 **Afghanistan :** Vos démonstrations d'affection me dégoûtent profondément.

 **Irak :** Tu flirte avec l'ennemi occidental, Algérie.

* * *

 ** _Syrie_** _et_ ** _Irak_** _ont retiré_ ** _État Islamique_** _de leur liste d'amis._

 _ **ONU**_ _,_ _ **Russie**_ _,_ _ **Kurdistan**_ _et 675 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Kurdistan :** J'ai fait tout le boulot. Je peux avoir un bout de terre et devenir un pays, maintenant ?

 **Syrie :** Non.

 _ **Turquie**_ _,_ _ **Irak**_ _et_ _ **Iran**_ _aiment ça._

 **Kurdistan :** :(

* * *

 ** _Arabie Saoudite_** _aime les pages : « Voile intégral », « Niqab », « Burqa »_

 **Tunisie :** C'est ton choix d'être peuplé de femmes qui ressemblent à des parasols fermés.

 **Maroc :** Ou des tentes quechua.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Allez au diable.

* * *

 ** _Iran_** _et_ ** _Israël_** _sont mariés._

 _ **Syrie**_ _,_ _ **Jordanie**_ _,_ _ **Palestine**_ _et 1 439 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Jordanie :** Que Allah vous bénisse !

 **Syrie :** YOUYOUYOUYOU !

 **Palestine :** Félicitations, voisin !

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Ça avance, votre coalition ?

 **Iran :** On pensait avoir trouvé le coupable mais il semblerait que non…

 **Irak :** Ça devient pénible, là

 **Afghanistan :** Ah non, je m'en lasserais jamais xD

 **Israël :** On le trouvera. On a pas dit notre dernier mot

 _ **Iran**_ _aime ça._

* * *

 ** _Maroc_** _a changé sa photo de profil._

 _ **France,**_ _ **Algérie**_ _,_ _ **Tunisie**_ _et 56 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Libye :** C'est sensé représenter quoi… ?

 **Tunisie :** On dirait des nuages, c'est marrant.

 **Qatar :** C'est un trou qu'on voit au milieu ?

 **Libye :** Difficile à dire, c'est tellement flou...

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Pourquoi faut toujours que vos conversations dérivent sur des sujets blasphématoires...

 **Algérie :** Il a pas tort, y a un petit truc noir dans l'amas blanc

 **Qatar :** Y a des taches rouges, aussi.

 **Afghanistan :** Il nous fait un rite satanique ou quoi ?

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Y a pas de rites sataniques dans l'Islam, imbécile.

 **Afghanistan** : J'en sais rien, c'est peut être un truc chiite.

 **Libye :** Mais c'est quoi ce truc, à la fin ?!

 **Maroc :** C'est une photo de mon mouton, Calife ! Mais j'ai trop zoomé du coup il est flou et on le voit de près. Le rond noir, c'est son nez !

 **Qatar :** Donc j'avais raison, il y avait bien un trou !

 **Algérie :** Y en a même deux, pour le coup…

 **Libye :** Et les taches rouges ?

 **Maroc :** Je l'ai égorgé avant de le prendre en photo, pour pas qu'il bouge. On va se régaler ce soir !

 **Tunisie :** Trop bien !

 **Qatar :** N'empêche, on le voit bien que c'est un trou, pour le coup.

 **Afghanistan :** Bon stop maintenant !

* * *

 **Irak :** Eh, vous trouvez pas que Koweït est étrangement discret en ce moment ?

* * *

 ** _Iran_** _a_ _ime la page_ _: « Je ne suis pas arabe, je suis perse »_

 **Arabie Saoudite** **:** Arrête de vouloir te démarquer, tu es arabe comme tout le monde.

* * *

 ** _Iran_** _et_ ** _Israël_** _sont célibataires_

 _ **Arabie Saoudite**_ _,_ _ **Irak**_ _,_ _ **Afghanistan**_ _et 156 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Alors ce pirateur ?

 **Israël :** Les soupçons d'Irak s'avèrent être fondés, il s'agissait de Koweït.

 **Jordanie :** Ah mais vous n'étiez vraiment pas ensemble… ?

 _ **Palestine**_ _et_ _ **Syrie**_ _aiment ça_

 **Irak :** Même si ça avait été vrai, j'aurais jamais laissé passer ça, Jordanie.

 **Iran :** Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis parfaitement en âge de choisir mes partenaires…

 **Irak :** Tu es mon petit frère, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal !

 **Iran :** Non c'est vrai, tu t'en charge déjà très bien tout seul…

 _ **Syrie, Israël, Émirats Arabes Unis**_ _et 1980 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Irak** : C'était pas bon pour toi, cette révolution… Et Koweït, je te vois connecté alors viens ici. Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

 **Koweït :** Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.

 **Irak :** Il me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à avoir un avocat.

 **Koweït :** Je fais ce que je veux, je suis une nation libre et indépendante.

 **Israël** : J'ai déjà entendu ce discours quelque part…

 **Jérusalem :** C'est moi, l'avocat. Pourquoi vous importunez mon client ?

 **Israël :** Non mais je rêve ?!

 **Palestine :** Euh…

 **Irak :** Ton « client » a essayé de pousser tout le monde à s'entre tuer avec des magouilles informatiques minables.

 **Koweït :** Au contraire, je voulais vous encourager à ouvrir les yeux, poser les armes et vous rouler dans un champ de pâquerettes en vous câlinant parce qu'il faut faire l'amour, pas la guerre.

 **Iran :** Je veux bien faire l'amour dans un champ de pâquerettes mais pas avec Israël.

 _ **Palestine**_ _aime ça_

 **Israël :** De toute façon, je suis allergique aux pâquerettes.

 **Afghanistan :** Je trouve cette idéologie trop occidentale.

 **Arabie Saoudite :** Bof, c'est pas trop en accord avec la charia…

 **Irak :** Si tu me sors que c'est une idée de États-Unis, je casse tout.

 **Jérusalem :** Attendez le juge avant de formuler votre plainte, Irak.

 **Irak :** Ah parce qu'on est en train d'organiser un procès ?

 **Kurdistan :** C'est moi le juge.

 **Afghanistan :** De mieux en mieux…

 **Israël :** Vous pouvez pas faire votre procès ailleurs que sous mon événement ?

 **Iran :** *Notre événement.

 **Israël :** Oui pardon mon cœur.

 **Jérusalem :** Bon, venez.

* * *

 _ **Irak**_ _a rejoint le groupe de messages privés « Mouvement des Nations Libres et Indépendantes » dont_ _ **Koweït, Jérusalem, Kurdistan, Sahara Occidental, Ossétie du Sud, Abkhazie**_ _et tous les autres pays pas reconnus par l'ONU font partie._

 **Irak :** Ah mais en fait vous complotez dans notre dos !

 **Koweït :** Et on est beaucoup plus discrets que vous, personne n'est au courant.

 **Sahara Occidental :** On va s'emparer du monde pour le contrôler, mouhahaha !

 **Irak :** Heureusement que l'outil « capture d'écran » existe, alors.

 **Koweït** : …

 **Koweït :** Ça y est, je me souviens pourquoi je te hais.


End file.
